Pyromanticization
by Z. Alexander
Summary: He wasn't a pyromaniac. Another bizarre AkuRoku, SoraRiku.


Yes, I should be working on my other stories. But this one just bit me, and I had to write it down. It's...pretty much insane, and sad, but there you are. It's in canonverse, so it's obviously going to be sad if it has AkuRoku in it. Which it does, because that's what I write for KH. Well, that and KairixSelphie, but that doesn't even hold a candle to AkuRoku.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. They own my soul because of that, the thieving bastards.

* * *

**Pyromanticization: The Act of Romanticizing Fire**

* * *

Pyr- (variant: _pyro-): _Fire, heat; produced by or as if by the action of heat; derived from a corresponding ortho acid by loss usually of one molecule of water from two molecules of acid; fever

* * *

Sora couldn't deny it either; he had changed. Ever since he'd come back to Destiny Islands for good, everyone had been noticing small changes; and those changes weren't necessarily _bad, _but they _were _there. Everyone wrote it off as 'growing up.'

He couldn't say for sure whether that was the truth or not; it didn't really matter anyway, right? He was still _Sora. _So when it first happened, he didn't think too much on it.

* * *

He thinks fire is much more seductive than darkness…and many people will tell you that's saying something.

* * *

Sora had never been anything other than ordinary…until the Keyblade chose him. And even then, he was _still _ordinary.

Mostly.

Okay, so he could do magic, and he used a _giant key, _but he still went to school like an ordinary kid…still ate like an ordinary kid…he was just an ordinary kid who happened to use magic and aforementioned giant key.

No biggie, right?

And then…

And then, Sora found himself up at night, unable to sleep. It wasn't too bad at first, because he was used to minimal amounts of sleep. Being the Keyblade master wasn't all fun and games, obviously, and sometimes…there just wasn't _time _to sleep. And honestly, he _liked _watching the stars through his window, because he knew that every star up there was a world which was still safe.

After a while, though, watching the stars wasn't enough. So he climbed out of his window and onto the roof, and then used the tree by the porch to get to the ground. Before he left, he would've tied his curtains together, but this was actually much easier. He took his boat out to the little island and summoned his Keyblade – Bond of Flame, because this was the best one for the job.

A big pile of leaves, torched, and Sora watched it, as if in a trance.

After the fire died, he smothered the pile with sand and went home, and he was granted sleep…finally. He dreamed of unfamiliar touches, and wondered why they felt familiar anyway.

* * *

Pyrokinesis: The portion of psionics which deals with fire and/or heat (_(lit.) _pyro-(fire, heat) –kinesis (production of motion)); the ability to manipulate fire

* * *

Sora wasn't pyrokinetic, but sometimes he wished he was. Not that he'd ever really need to _use _it, but he couldn't use matches to save his life, and there was only so much magic he could use at one time; and if he really wanted to space out, he needed a bigger fire than one fire spell could do. Sure, the bigger the spell the more fire you got, but Sora didn't want _everything_ to go up in _flames._

He just wanted to _see _them.

And nobody would ever get _mad; _because he was always very careful and he never let his little…he couldn't really call it _hobby…_get in the way of important things. He still got good marks on his homework; he still did his chores before dinner; and he never stopped being Sora. He was just Sora with…an addition.

Perhaps an addiction, even, but there were worse things. Kairi said she supported anything he did, and Riku…well, Riku was pretty closed-mouthed about the issue, but his eyes said he knew – and understood – the reasons, probably better than Sora himself did.

Sometimes they joined him on the island, but sometimes, Sora was alone. But…he wasn't. He had the fire to keep him company.

* * *

And every night, he dreamt of things which he did not remember, which could not have happened because he was never there, and green, green eyes sparking like fire.

* * *

Sora asked Selphie, once, why she loved watching the ocean.

"It wasn't like this before," she replied, sighing a bit. "I guess you could say I like the ocean because the ocean reminds me of the person I love."

Sora cocked his head and asked, "Kairi?"

"Is it that obvious," she asked, blushing and averting her eyes.

"I…don't know. I see thing differently than you do. I see things differently than Kairi does, and I see things differently than Riku does. We don't all think the same, so even though it's obvious to me, it might not be obvious to other people."

"That's really deep, Sora," Selphie murmured. "I hope you find the one you love."

Sora frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's obvious to _me _that you have someone on your mind too," she teased, winking a green eye at him.

He suddenly felt sick and excused himself. He didn't come out again until nighttime, when he went to the island.

* * *

Romanticize: To make romantic; treat as idealized or heroic; to hold romantic ideas; to present details, incidents, or people in a romantic way

* * *

Selphie – whether she knew or not – had cleared the situation up for him.

He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing; on one hand, he finally knew what was going on with him. On the other hand, _he _wasn't in love with the guy.

It wasn't him; it was Roxas. And somewhere along the line, the boundaries had blurred and it was hard to distinguish who was who…which didn't really make sense, because Roxas _was _Sora but he wasn't.

If Selphie heard about this, she'd probably tell him how tragic and adorable it was; but she wouldn't know that it wasn't just the story, and she definitely wasn't the one _dealing _with it.

The first time he told Riku about it, the older boy confirmed Sora's suspicions. They sat together in front of the fire, unspeaking, but Riku never took his arm off Sora's shoulders and Sora never let go of Riku's shirt. He just needed…

He wasn't sure _what _he needed from Riku, but whatever it was, he got it.

* * *

Enough is enough…except when it's not.

* * *

Their first kiss brought up things in Sora which should've been unfamiliar…but they weren't. He _knew _that sensation…he _knew _that feeling. But by the light of the fire, Sora could see Riku's eyes and he felt _safe, _because this wasn't a dream and he really _was _with Riku.

He really _was _Sora.

He never dreamed of Axel again, but when that urge to sit by the fire came up, he didn't fight it. He felt like he _owed _it to Roxas…for some reason he didn't understand and didn't really care to.

* * *

Pyromania: An irresistible impulse to start fires

* * *

_Sora _wasn't a pyromaniac.

But Roxas was.

* * *

**And that's that, guys.** Hopefully, I've gotten Bizarre!Angsty!AkuRoku out of my system for a while, so I can start writing my chaptered stories again. And about the title...that's what inspired the entire thing. It went like this:

1. I like AkuRoku fan fiction, but Axel isn't a pyromaniac, like people say. He's pyrokinetic and that's totally different! Grr.

2. If I were Roxas, I'd totally be one, though. Fire is seductive like nothing else. Mm. Oh! I have an email. Let's take a look.

3. OMG, Karin, this is a great little story and what do you call that? Romantic irony, right?

4. Didn't it say in Jiminy's journal in KHI that Selphie was quite the romantic or something?

5. (subconsciously linking the first part with the second part)

6. Oh, wow, pyromantic. I like that. Pyromanticize. I like that too.

And there you have it. Sorry; I'll stop now.


End file.
